Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue
Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue is the fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Mojo Mojo gathering every last criminals in Townsville, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys must work together to stop them. Plot Arnold's generosity for his sister and new friends/Explaining things to Ralph One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Arnold Rodriguez was showing his generosity to Raphael and his friends, including his sister, Angelina. Then, he explained to Ralph that he knew they were Power Rangers. Making a promise to support the Mythic Rainbow Rangers/Sharing and earning trust Then, Arnold was at the Unikingdom giving his word to support the Mythic Rainbow Rangers through and through and keep their identities a secret. So, he shared his trust for Ralph so he could earn his. Emperor Nogo's new evil plan in Townsville/Mojo Mojo gathered every criminal Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan in Townsville. Just then, Mojo Mojo came with every last criminal he could gather for their revenge. Faragonda and the mentors gathered the rangers/Two new Mythic Rainbow Animals Soon, Faragonda and the mentors gathered Ralph and his friends as they introduced them to the two new Mythic Rainbow Animals, Legasis the Gold Sea Lion, and Siri the Silver Tiger. Seeking out a Gold and Silver Rangers of the team/Finn and Melody are chosen So, the two Mystic Rainbow Animal duo started seeking anyone worthy of being the Gold and Silver Rangers of the team. At last, they have found Finn McCoy and Melody Jetson who are now worthy. Meeting the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys/Welcome to Townsville Until then, Ralph and his friends met the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy, and Blisstina, and the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill, and Benny. So, they welcomed them to Townsville for a special hospitality. Discussing with Professor Utonium and Amethyst/Asking the rangers for help Soon enough, Ralph and his friends spoke with Professor Utonium and his wife Amethyst. Just as they asked for their help against the foes the Girls and Boys faced, they agreed to help in their cause. Nogo and Mojo Jojo's evil plan/Taking over Townsville for a dark purpose Then, Nogo and Mojo Jojo begin their evil plan by taking over Townsville for their own dark purpose. Meeting with the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum/Giving their support along the way So, Ralph and the others meet with the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum as they gave their support along the way. The Gangreen Gang came to join in the support/Ralph, Blossom, and Brick's plan Just then, the Gangreen Gang arrived to give their support to the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Soon, Ralph, Blossom, and Brick came up with a plan to work together to save Townsville. Fighting off the Shadow Creepers/The Gold and Silver Rangers to the rescue Without hesitation, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Mythic Rainbow Rangers started fighting off the Shadow Creepers as Finn and Melody rises as the Gold and Silver Rangers. Battling the criminals in Townsville/Facing Mojo Jojo with everything they got Then, they started battling the criminals in Townsville. Soon, Ralph, Blossom, and Brick started facing Mojo Jojo with everything they got. A giant robot ready to attack/The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamos ready to fight Suddenly, Mojo Jojo unleashed his massive giant robot to attack Townsville. So, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys brought out their Dynamos to begin their fight. The Mythic Rainbow Megazord in Gold and Silver formation/The heroes win again Now, a new Megazord combination was made with the Mythic Rainbow's new Gold and Silver formation. With every amount of teamwork, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys won again. Arnold's hopes of being a Power Rangers one day/Supporters joined by some new Finally with their victory from the Battle, Arnold begins to hope he'd get his chance to be a Power Ranger some day. As Angelina cheers her brother up, Ralph offered him, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys to support them as they happily except his offer. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Arnold Rodriguez *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode debut's the first and full appearance of Finn McCoy, and Melody Jetson, the Mythic Rainbow Gold and Silver Rangers. Transcripts *Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes